Cystic fibrosis (CF) is a lethal, recessive, genetic disease caused by mutations in the cystic fibrosis transmembrane conductance regulator (CFTR) protein. The cystic fibrosis CFTR protein functions as a cell surface ion channel. Mutations of CFTR are thought to reduce cell surface expression and/or the ion transport function. This causes decreased water secretion by cells and ultimately thicker mucus layers lining the membranes in the lungs and other parts of the body. In addition to cystic fibrosis, certain CFTR mutations cause recurrent acute and chronic pancreatitis. As an inherited disease, there is no cure for cystic fibrosis; thus, there is a need to identify improved therapies.
Ivacaftor is indicated for the treatment of cystic fibrosis and acts as a potentiator of CFTR by enhancing ion channel transport. Ivacaftor is also approved for treatment in combination with lumacaftor for patients who have a deletion of the codon for phenylalanine (F) at position 508, referred to as the F508-del mutation. Having the F508-del mutation reduces escape of CFTR from the endoplasmic reticulum. Lumacaftor is reported to increase the trafficking of CFTR to the cell surface. The combination of Ivacaftor and lumacaftor is also approved for patients with other CFTR mutations.
Hostos et al. report the compound iOWH032 is a synthetic CFTR inhibitor for use to treat infectious diarrhea. Future Med. Chem. 2011, 3(10):1317-1325. See also U.S. Patent Application Publications 2015/139915, 2011/288093, 2011/288103, and 2009/318429.
The activities of CFTR channels were also identified to be modulated by several other compounds. Potentiators include P1 (VRT-532), P2 (PG-01), and P3 (SF-03). See Caldwell et al., Increased folding and channel activity of a rare cystic fibrosis mutant with CFTR modulators, Am J Physiol Lung Cell Mol Physiol, 2011, 301(3):L346-52. Other CFTR altering compounds include GlyH-101, NPPB, and glibenclamide. See Cui et al., Murine and human CFTR exhibit different sensitivities to CFTR potentiators, Am J Physiol Lung Cell Mol Physiol, 2015, 309(7):L687-99.
Dransfield et al. report acquired CFTR dysfunction in the lower airways in chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD). Chest. 2013, 144(2):498-506. Raju et al. report acquired CFTR dysfunction in chronic bronchitis and other conditions of mucus clearance. Clin Chest Med, 2016, 37 147-158.
Yang et al. report that molecules that inhibit CFTR slow cyst growth in polycystic kidney disease. J Am Soc Nephrol, 2008, 19(7): 1300-1310.
Thiagarajah & Verkman report CFTR inhibitors for treating diarrheal disease. Clin Pharmacol Ther, 2012, 92(3):287-90.
References cited herein are not an admission of prior art.